Returning steps
by Lauri-san
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, es de esas chicas inolvidables que solo se presentan una vez en la vida, pero Syaoran estará dispuesto a correr los riesgos que sean para recuperarla, contando con la compañía de su pervertido mejor amigo.
1. Capitulo I

Sakura kinomoto no era el tipo de chica que consigues a la vuelta de la esquina, o en un centro comercial. También estaba seguro que jamas la olvidaría es de esas chicas que te calan en el alma y se adhieren al corazón como una pulga a un perro. Y aquella comparación de por si era graciosa. Suspiró. Sakura tenia todo menos aspecto de pulga o mucho menos de perro, recordó esas jodidas sonrisas socarronas cuando ganaba en algo, o tenia la razón, era pequeña pero manipuladora, su cuerpo delgado lo adornaban unas delicadas curvas, recordó también sus pezones aquellos que aun leve toque suyo se endurecían, también recordó aquella curva cuando su espalda se arqueaba por el orgasmo. Joder. Había salido con varias chicas antes de conocer a kinomoto, pero jamas se le había quedado el aroma de un cuerpo como el de aquella castaña. Frunció el ceño. Si sakura supiera todo aquello, le daría una buen golpe, y diría algo como no mames, syaoran no salgas con esas mariconadas. Sakura odiaba todo lo cursi. Recordó el día que le regalo un oso rosa que decía_ I love you_, recordó que le dijo: _no mames, ¿cuanto gastaste en esta mariconada? Un buen porro hubiera sido mejor regalo Syaoran._

* * *

—¿Pensando otra vez en ella? Joder, tendré que ir a la farmacia a conseguir algo para la sakuritis— Inquirió su nuevo compañero de apartamento provisional.

—¿¡Porque no te vas a follar focas y me dejas de una jodida vez en paz!?— Exploto. Y es que algo que odiaba syaoran era que lo interrumpieran cuando pensaba en sakura, sakura, sakura le gustaba pronunciar su nombre, en espejos, después de darle una buena calada a un porro, en un campo libre. Patético. Todo en el era patético desde que no estaba con ella, si ella supiera se sentiría de nuevo aliviada de haberse separado de el.

—Si te pones a reflexionar, mi querido amigo, la zoofilia te alude mas a ti, ya sabes estos tres años que ha pasado te las haz pasado con cuanta zorrilla encuentres— Lo odiaba, por tener la jodida razón.

—Ya no lo haré— Y no mentía. Había decidido que el estar con una diferente cada semana, por mas buena que estuviera, no le traería de vuelta a Sakura, sakura era sakura, el amor de su vida. Las demás como Eriol lo había dicho eran perras.

—Cabroncito, se te olvida el pequeño detalle llamado Megumi— Megumi, era otra perra con la que compartía una relación maso menos abierta, durante un año, la tipa en cuestión era parecida a sakura en cuestión Físico, buen polvo, pero bastante perra, había coqueteado con el pelmazo que tenia en frente, habían continuado exclusivamente por el sexo y por su exagerado parecido a Sakura.

—La cortare bro, me tiene harto, con su mamadera de presentarme a sus padres como novio— Una de las cosas que le gustaba de Sakura es que le había enseñado que jamas había que ponerle etiquetas a algo, recordó cuando le propuso ser novios,_"La pasamos bien ¿verdad? Disfrutemos del ahora y después veremos que pasa, somos amigos ante todo Syaoran"_, luego habían tenido relaciones sexuales, esa era sakura.

—Nose, sabes sus padres fácilmente pueden limpiarse el culo con euros—

—Joder que si, pero es una jodida perra chillona, y el sexo no es igual, creo que caduco su encanto—

—¿No te ha dejado dar por el culo? Pobre lobito cabrón, mira que te haz vuelto bien marica, megumi esta como para...— No lo siguió escuchando eso era Eriol, un pobre marica pervertido.

— Iré a America a buscar a Sakura— Se lo soltó. Lo había decidido hace 6 meses, después de encontrarse a Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de sakura. Era una jodida señal eso, o bueno eso era lo que quería pensar.

Pasaron al menos 5 minutos para que su maduro amigo, dejara de reírse después de comentarle aquella noticia, aunque hubiera preferido las risas a sus "alentadores" comentarios.

—¡Joder que eres bien marica! ¿que pretendes Syaoran? Después de 3 años de no versen, ni hablarse ella te recibirá, follaran, volverán, hablamos de Sakura, Bro—

— No lose, al menos lo intentare, el vuelo es en 2 semanas—

—...¿y solo tal vez haz pensado que américa es mas grande que el coño de tu abuela?—

—Hable con Tomoyo— Di en el punto, Eriol modo amable encendido con la sola mención de Daidouji.

—¿como esta ella?— Eriol era directo, no era tan estúpido como yo, ni se sonrojaba, si no hubieran sido novios jamas pensaría que seguía enamorado como adolescente de ella.

—Bien, se ira a Francia en Octubre, mejor te apuras amigo. Se vio con Sakura hace poco menos de un mes, me paso su dirección, teléfono e email de América Sakura se erradico en Texas—

—Bien, arriesgaremos nuestras bolas en un viaje a América, mientras tu conquistas a la pequeña sakura, yo conseguiré algunos culitos americanos, volveremos siendo las niggas del rap americojapones, ese es plan— Restandole importancia a los planes sexuales de su amigo, agradeció no ir solo, de pronto si volvía con el culo entre las piernas, aun le quedaría su pervertido amigo.

—¿Hablas enserio Hiragizawa?—

—Somos hermanos Li— Ese era Eriol , no dudaría que este viaje, cambiaría sus vidas, comenzaría la aventura tal y como en la  
preparatoria, y sakura kinomoto seria de nuevo suya aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.


	2. Capitulo II

**RETURNING STEPS CAP 2 **

El frio sucumbía el antiguo edificio de la universidad estatal de Tokio, abrumado por tal clima Syaoran se apresuro a entrar al establecimiento, el panorama del interior no era más alentador que el de afuera. Sobrio, gris y la única forma de vida inteligente arrumada en un escritorio al final del pasillo, redactando en su laptop sin reparar en el ambiente exterior de la oficina de la decanatura. Suspiro. Esa mujer más de una vez le había dado buenos dolores de cabeza, aquella secretaria era sinónimo de ineptitud.

Buenos días, señora Makato, vengo de la facultad de Arquitectura… vengo a darme de baja para el siguiente semestre- Le costó decir lo ultimo y es que los recursos del viaje a América en busca de sakura, eran destinados para el siguiente semestre que su madre le consignaba cada semestre o cuando lo requería.

-¿En qué semestre se encuentra en este instante? – Replico la mujer regordeta sin mirar a su interlocutor.

-Entro a séptimo semestre de Arquitectura, no debo notas, esta todo al día-

Busco entre documentos hasta que encontró el formato que necesitaba, lo puso en el escritorio, con sus largas uñas decoradas por un esmalte rojo encendido, le indico los espacios que debía diligencias para darse de baja.

Mientras completaba el formato, comenzó a reflexionar si era lo correcto, es decir, claro Sakura valía la pena pero el riesgo era alto y las probabilidades de salir victorioso eran casi nulas, dejaría su estudio, existía el alto riesgo que su madre desde China se enterara de que estaba en América persiguiendo a la chica de sus sueños, y muy seguro le cortara el chorro. Conoció a Sakura en el instituto, tenía muy buenas notas, era capitana del equipo de porristas de la escuela, su padre era profesor en la universidad estatal de Kioto, nunca lo pudo conocer, no vivía con Sakura. A Sakura el estudio nunca le intereso mucho, aunque la recordaba como una alumna excelente, siempre decía que se graduaba por satisfacción de su padre y su hermano, el sueño de Sakura era viajar, conocer diferentes culturas, gente. Sakura odiaba estar en un mismo sitio mucho tiempo. Entonces lo recordó, el peor error de su vida.

_Hace 3 años._

_La ceremonia de graduación concluyo, se encontraban en la fiesta de despedida en la casa de Eriol. Tenían 17. _

_-Mira que este porro si me ha dado duro, Syao- Le dio una última calada antes de botarlo, le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas malévolas. _

_-Estaba bueno- El también estaba un poco llevado por el efecto de la yerba, se quedaron un momento callados, volteo para mirar a Sakura. La castaña tenía un buso largo encima de su vestido de graduación, se puso la capota. Y la miro, esos grandes ojos verdes y rojos por la yerba, estaba un poco nerviosa, antes de decir algo, ella se le adelanto. _

_-En verdad me gustas Syaoran, me gustas más que al principio, antes de empezar este estúpido juego, me gustas para tener sexo, quitarte la comida, compartir la yerba contigo, me gustas para compartir cosas solo contigo, para contarte las cosas que me joden, de mi padre o mi hermano- Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar- ¿Sabes es un poco más que un gusto? Sabes cómo soy y odio estas mierditas pero tengo que decírtelo porque temo que mañana tal vez me atropelle un tren y no te lo habré dicho…_

_El castaño solo podía escucharla y decir que estaba en shock era poco a lo que estaba Syaoran, termino de armar el porro, lo encendió, le dio una calada y se lo paso a la castaña. _

_-Gracias- Dijo ella al recibirlo – Eres tan diferente, me gusta tu forma de ser, de ver al mundo, me gusta tu humor negro, entre toda la mierda de este mundo, eres lo único que se rescata, y kero- Kero era su estúpido perro labrador que siempre lo odio. – Y no sabes lo difícil que es para mí abrirme y exponerte todos mis sentimientos, nunca lo ha sido, pero contigo todo es tan diferente ¡JODER! Lo que en verdad quiero decirte es que Te amo. – No fue la yerba, no fue la repentina llegada de Tomoyo vuelta mierda, no fue la sorpresiva lluvia, ni mucho menos la policía que llego por el ruido. Sakura Kinomoto, el anticristo del amor, el Yang de Cupido, le dijo que lo amaba, y el no supo qué hacer, más que sonreír. _

_La castaña quien abrazaba a Tomoyo, miraba expectante al ambarino, sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos como platos no mentían, a la sorpresa de la respuesta del ambarino. _

_-Supongo que tenemos que continuar esto después, Sakura no se qué decir, nos vemos en el muelle a las 9 mañana ¿si?- _

_Titubeó antes de hablar-… De acuerdo, nos vemos allá- _

Presente.

No supo si fue el destino, o la repentina muerte de su padre, que lo hizo volar hasta China esa misma mañana, pero no pudo asistir a la cita, sin embargo en estos tres años, el _que hubiera pasado_ lo jodio. No había marcha atrás termino de firmar los papeles y salió del edificio, exactamente le quedaban 10 días en Japón, luego volaría a América y por ultimo no sabría qué pasaría con él.


End file.
